Single Player
Single Player is the main campaign of the game. Starting in Amethyst Mountain, the player must find a mate, challenging stranger wolves along the way and eventually settle down and raise a pack. Episodes The WolfQuest project was to have been developed in episodes, each revolving around the life of a grey wolf in Yellowstone National Park, U.S.A. Development has always been determined by funding received from NSF Grants and donations. Original plans indicate that there were to have been four episodes, one for each seasonhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=34795. Each episode features ambient objectives that play a key role for survival and may additionally count towards experience. Episode 1 The first episode of WolfQuest is Amethyst Mountain, in which the player is a two-year-old grey dispersal wolf. The objective of the game is to travel around Amethyst Mountain while surviving encounters with various wolves along the journey with the intention of finding a mate, setting the stage for the second episode. For version 2.5 and below, it was required that you visit each wolf territory and interact with a stranger wolf before dispersal wolves become available. In 2.7, it depends on your experience points. Episode 2 The second episode of WolfQuest is Survival of the Pack, in which the player has reached Slough Creek with his or her mate. The player must find and establish their territory, where their pups will be born and reared. Your objectives will include feeding, caring for and growing your young while protecting them from the threat of predators. Unfortunately, as is true in the real world, not all pups will survive. The final challenge the player and his or her pack must overcome is the journey to the summer den or rendezvous site. This, in turn, sets the stage for the third episode. Episode 3 In December 2012, WQ Coordinator announced that there would be no further funding for the WolfQuest project and, as a result, no third episode in the future as a direct result of Minnesota Zoo ending the project after a relatively lively and successful five year lifespan. In 2014, loboLoco announced plans to revive the project. In spite of disappointment about the project going from free to premium, there has been plenty of enthusiasm and excitement for the project's continued development. If sales are strong and Eduweb break even on their investment, then a third episode may be possible. Regarding the nature of a third episode, players undoubtedly would have seen pups maturing to an older life stage as well as bringing more missions and lessons about the grey wolf. Experience Points Experience Points are unique to the single player aspect of the game. Though they are mostly for bragging rights in Amethyst Mountain, they automatically unlock rewards in Slough Creek. Most actions count towards their accumulation -- hunting and successfully taking down prey, tackling and fending off predators, establishing territory and tending to the pack among others. These rewards range from pee prowess and naming your pups to unlocking a new den and birthing a pure white pup. In 2.7, it depends on how many experience points the player has before they can meet any dispersal wolves (Potential mates). References Category:WolfQuest Category:Single Player Category:Features Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:2.5 Category:2.7